


The Priorities of A Queen

by septembersongs



Series: Dance Me to the Children That're Asking to be Born [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembersongs/pseuds/septembersongs
Summary: Queen Marianne wants to enjoy the Bog King's monthly visit, but paperwork, faugh.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Dance Me to the Children That're Asking to be Born [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Priorities of A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly [posted on Tumblr](https://jhameia.tumblr.com/post/160423676811/fic-priorities)

Queen Marianne of the Bright Meadows threw her papers down on the desk in disgust. Her consort looked up from his end of the table with a raised eyebrow. 

The royal couple paid each other a state visit every full moon, with the firm determination to finish any and all outstanding business of the month by then in order to spend the few precious days together. The Fairy Council did not like this arrangement: not the relationship with a goblin kingdom, not the monthly visitations, not the fact that half their children lived in the Dark Forest. They called it "tradition"; they didn't exactly want the goblin court to take up residence in the same castle, but they wanted the fairy castle to be the center of both governments. 

The Bog King, being absolute monarch of the Dark Forest, did not have the same problem, and went along with whatever was of best convenience to his wife. He had long ago declared Marianne Queen of the Dark Forest, because he could, and Marianne was often close to abdicating her throne altogether to move her family to Bog's kingdom. Only her people stopped her from doing so. 

So here she was, trying to finish all petty paperwork (she knew she shouldn't call it petty, she knew it was important) as quickly as possible, and she was so sick of it, because she knew it was a conspiracy to try her patience and strain her relationship to the goblin she loved. 

"We can pick this up tomorrow if you'd rather rest now." Bog's quiet, gravelly voice brought her out of her rapidly sinking mood. 

Marianne blew out the candle, as if she could snuff out the councilors and the paperwork. The room fell into darkness for a moment, then she registered the moonlight streaming in, splashing across her papers. They looked forlorn and abandoned. 

"I was reading," he said dryly. 

She fluttered out of her chair to settle on his lap. "Not anymore." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. 

He chuckled and put aside the report he had been reading to better hold her back. In the silence of the room, the smack of their kisses echoed. He would never say, but the sound could both calm him and arouse him. 

She sighed into his embrace and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I am glad you're here," she said, running the tips of her fingers across his chest, tracing the edges of his shoulder plates. She yawned a little, and went right back to kissing him, creating a trail up his neck and around his ear.

"I am, too, but if you're tired--" he gasped as her tongue swirled inside his earlobe. "Seriously, Marianne, I know I haven't seen you all month but you don't have to--"

"I never have to," she said fiercely, adjusting herself on his lap so she was pressed up as close to him as possible. 

"But on the paperwork?"

"Yes, on the paperwork." She paused a moment to think about it. "Especially on the paperwork. Oh, Bog, now you've done it, you have to fuck me across my paperwork now." It wouldn't be their first time on her desk, but especially tonight, with all her spite and malice towards her stupid stupid council trying to distract her from her priorities with stupid stupid work. 

"Oh, I do, do I?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, lips quirking in restrained humour as he understood her feelings. 

"You're in my kingdom," she reminded him loftily. "And on this side of the primroses, you're my consort, which means you have to do what I tell you to do." 

She was suddenly slammed onto her desk, his hands on her hips, his grin--such a nasty, wicked grin--no longer held back. "Really?"

"Really," she replied, voice low.

He straightened, stepping closer and towering over her. She licked a path up his chest as he rumbled, "and what would Your Majesty do if I were to not?" 

"My Majesty," she retorted, gripping the folds of his scales to jerk him down to her, "will have you dragged down to the dungeons and clapped in chains, just so you'll see just how much I want you now!" 

"Wow, that's another for the list of 'things I wish I never heard my parents say,'" someone outside her office door commented.

Marianne dropped her head back onto the table with a thud, groaning. She supposed she shouldn't have shouted. Bog took a deep breath as he stood up again, eyes closed and counting to ten. He was getting better at the whole 'patience' thing.

When they opened the door, they gave a collective sigh at the sight of their children: their two eldest with the two youngest in their arms, two middle children wrangling toddler siblings.

"The younger ones wanted to wish you a good night," Lydia, their eldest said, voice dripping with acid embarrassment. "Seeing as, you know, they haven't seen you _all month_." 

Jeremy adjusted Cordelia on his hip. "We weren't sure how long your paperwork would take, and they refused to go to bed before seeing you for the night, so we thought we'd bring them here." 

"Of course, sweetheart, that's a wonderful idea," Marianne gushed, taking a child into her arms. 

"Mommy, are you angry with Daddy?" Cordelia asked.

"No, darling, I absolutely am not."

"But you sounded so angry earlier!"

"I really am not." Marianne gave Cordelia a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek. "If I was angry with your Daddy, you would know, trust me." 

"Sorry," Vincent, the one of the interrupting comment, did not sound all that sorry. He handed the child in his charge over to Bog.

"I'm sure you are."

"Bet you are, though--ow!" Vincent grimaced as Bog pinched his ear sharply. 

"Watch your mouth, kid." Bog smirked. I brought you into this world, and I can take you out. 

Bog could not really bring himself to be sorry for interrupting children, even though the whole process of saying good night, making promises to have breakfast together and spend the whole day together, offering reassurances that no, Mom was really not angry at Dad, and finally firmly insisting that the children go to bed, now, was a protracted session. 

As Lydia and Jeremy managed to herd the young ones off, Marianne closed and leaned back against the door, sighing in relief. 

"So." Bog casually leaned an elbow somewhere above her shoulder, ankles crossing with an easy smile. "Still want to spite the paperwork?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Are you asking for those chains?"   



End file.
